


Conquest

by Laylah



Category: Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria
Genre: Blood, F/M, Femdom, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So handsome, my champion," Hrist says. "Are you not honored?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquest

It feels _good_ to claim an einherjar for her own; Hrist may have missed the chance to walk the mortal world and explore, waited impatiently for her turn to come round again, but more than the adventure she missed the _conquest_. And now she has both, has her new einherjar struggling and gutting himself on the length of her blade, too proud to stop fighting her even when his cause is lost, still spitting his resistance when his lips are flecked with blood.

Hrist wrenches the pathway open, dragging her handsome prize back to Asgard. He screams his helpless rage, and she howls with triumph: he is _hers_ , measured and tempered in battle at her side, and now slain by her own blade when he dared to defy her.

Her halberd pins him to the wall of her chambers when she brings him through—back to her own private rooms, not yet ready to be presented to her Father, not until she has him tamed. His eyes are wild, and his teeth bared in a bloody snarl.

"So handsome, my champion," Hrist says. "Are you not honored? You have what you so desperately wanted, _einherjar_." She keeps one hand on the haft of her halberd and steps forward, reaching up with her other hand to cup his face. He tries to pull away, but she takes his chin in her grip and holds him still.

He tries again to struggle when she stretches up toward him; she feels the fresh sticky heat running down over her hand. There's nowhere for him to go, and Hrist takes his mouth, tasting his blood and his fury. He is lovely, and he is all hers.


End file.
